Chakatan vs. Shaden (a.k.a Roblox vs. Minecraft)
I do not play roblox, so some of the parts may not be that clear, I sincerely apologize '-StiCarson' The Story Now begins Chakatan is seen on his computer, while shaden is on his Laptop playing their games Shaden: talking to himself''I'm gonna make a trapdoor that goes with the contraptor on the slime chunk and I just need 2 more stacks of cobble and some redstone and I'm all done with this ultimate mob farm. '''Chakatan:Turns to Shaden''Dude srsly? Your playing Minecraft again? That game stinks! I'll just stick to the best game ever. 'Shaden:'You mean Roblox? You must be joking! 'Chakatan:'Hey stop it! Roblox is epic! '''Shaden: *Stands up''I won't stop if you don't stop teasing pure epicness!! '''Chakatan:' *angrily stands up Want do you want then? Shaden: Well if you don't stop, this means war! Chakatan: Ok! Shaden: Bring it on! *Epic picture of chakatan vs. Shaden is shown The preparation Chakatan is seen in an huge storage room Chakatan:'Ha! Shaden thinks he can beat me with his sucky game? We'll see! Now, where is my Robloxian Army? ''A bunch of Robloxian players are seen walking through a portal into the room '''Chakatan: holds a list PhireFox? PhireFox Here! Chakatan: Merely? Merely Here! Chakatan StickmasterLuke, Bradleyp118 and Seranok? Both 3 Here! Chakatan TheFurryFox, Shedletsky, Sabbee79, ThefurryFish, DOWNLOADY123 and TheGamer101? All All here! Chakatan Weapons? Seranok 22 Pigs Boson Collider, 70 bundles of TNT, 8 Flaming Hedgehog cannons, A lot of crowbars and 45 Attrition Blades. Chakatan Great! Now we're ready! evil laugh On another Scene, Shaden is seen in a SuperFlat Sandstone world Shaden Ok everyone let's see who's here: SkydoesMinecraft, Deadlox, MCUniverse, Sea Nanners, DeadMau5, ItsJerryandHarry, CaptainSparkelz, TobyTurner,Jeb, DinnerBone,Vechs, Variede, Slamacow, ExplodingTNT,AntVenom, A steve cloner and Herobrine! Herobrine It's nice to be here, Shaden Shaden Thanks, Herobrine. Vechs Deadlox, DeadMau5 and Sea Nanners can't be here, they told me on the phone. Shaden Ok then.... So are the weapons ready? CaptainSparkelz 100 spawn eggs of each kind of mob, 64 diamond swords, 32 sets of diamond armor, 72 sets of iron armor, 32 sets of gold armor, 10 Iron shovels with Effeciency V, Books of Smite, Fire Ascpect, Thorns, Flame, Infinity, Aqua Infinity, Command Blocks for hacking, some dirt blocks, 256 steak, a bunch of TNT and several chests of potions, both slash and non-slash. Shaden Awesome! Now let's see what Roblox Players have to say about this...>:D The Fight begins Chakatan and Shaden are seen walking out of different portals Chakatan After 2 months of desperation, look who's here! Shaden Well this is going to be interesting I suppose... Makes a sarcastic face to Chak Chakatan Well well then! Turns over Show up, my army! Sudden Smoke Shaden *coughs What the- First scene: PhireFox is seen standing on A box with a pencil"" ''Second scene: Merely and Seranok are seen leaning toward a table, each holding a Pigs Boson Collider Third Scene: TheFurryFox, TheFurryFish and TheGamer101 are seen holding crowbars and bundles of TNT Fourth Scene: StickMasterLuke and Bradleyp118 are seen holding an Attrition Blade, while Shedletsky, Sabbee79 and DOWNLOADY123 are seen wearing sunglasses and holding Flaming Hedge cannons Fifth scene: turns to all with Chakatan standing in the front Chakatan So what you got there, Shaden? >:D Shaden More then you thought.... Chakatan looks at Shaden nervously Shaden snaps his finger A bunch of ender pearls flying first scene: MCUniverse and SkyDoesMinecraft holding butter swords and armor second scene: Herobrine and his lightning stick are seen standing on the steve-cloner third scene: Everyone else wearing diamond armor with enchanted diamond swords scene turns back to shaden' '''Shaden' So? Chakatan in a disturbed voice that's all you got? Shaden Well Maybe..... /:) ??? Let's make it more interesting than.... Chakatan and Shaden Whaa..? StiCarson It's me! StiCarson! Shaden Why are you here? StiCarson To make things more interesting, of course. Chakatan What are you going to do then? StiCarson After 30 minutes of battle, I will send you each 3 random slush fighters that will be on your team. Shaden Sounds nice! Chakatan That's cool! StiCarson Ok! Enjoy! StiCarson disappears in a mist Chakatan So where was I? Shaden We're starting the battle Chakatan Oh yeah! Shaden XD Chakatan Well let the fight begin then! All Go! A Violent Experience PhireFox and Slamacow are seen dueling PhireFox Ha! You'll never defeat me! I can draw a dragon and defeat you easily! PhireFox draws a dragon and it comes true PhireFox Watcha' got there, poor kid? Slamacow Hmm... A FREACKIN' ENDERDRAGON!! Portal opens, Enderdragon killed PhireFox's dragon Slamacow And maybe a blaze too... Another Portal opens, Blazes come in and burn PhireFox and his pencil Slamacow See ya' Later, sucka! ~5 mins has passed StickMasterLuke is Dueling AntVenom SML Did you actually think you're heavy crystal sword can beat my awesome attrition blade? AntVenom to himself '' God Dammit! He's right! I can't beat him with such a big sword! SML In a sarcastic voice Pardon? AntVenom Angrily Nothing!! SML Oh well then, now here's my critical damage! The Attrition Blade Slices the diamond sword in half and precisely stabs into AntVenom's spleen SML Looks like your bleeding, you need help? very sarcastically AntVenom No!!! SML Ok! I'll just do my job then... Stabs into the liver, pancreas, kidney, and the lungs AntVenom (weakly) *pant *pant You'll never *pant get away *pant with this! *pant *pant SML' I already did.. Stabs into Antvenom's heart and throws a calf on him Calf Mooo! Dead AV soul Shut up. Kills the calf even though he is dead ~15 mins has passed A Violent Experience II scene shows to that everyone is brutally fighting Seranok is showed suffocating from a pufferfish, while Vechs is seen with his intestines pulled out StiCarson Guys, Guys, you have forgotten something important! All What?! StiCarson You guys can all respawn! Dead AV Oh yeah! AV revives himself Phirefox that is literally on Fire Why you not say earlier? PhireFox Takes the flames away from his body StiCarson Just to say, but 15 mins has already past. BradLeyp118 Ok, 15mins more left and we get elite fighters! CaptainSparkelz You'll probably get MarcStick... BradLeyp118 SHUT UP!! StiCarson Ok then, peace out! ItsJerry He's cool. :D TheFurryFox Wait how much time has past? Sabbee79 29mins and 50 secs. ItsHarry !!! StiCarson appears StiCarson Hey everyone! So 30mins has passed and you need slush fighters now! MCUniverse Why would we need them? StiCarson Ok then Roblox gets 6 fighters and Minecraft gets nothing. Variede Oh No no no no no he's just joking! Punches MCUniverse In the face and stomps on him Variede Try saying that again, you worthless piece of dirt! Vechs Dude, you letting the priorities down. Variede stops stomping Jason (MCUniverse) and looks at him Variede I'll do it later... StiCarson Ok then... Well let's welcome are Fighter Choser, He has taught us that Reality is an illusion, The Universe is a hologram and Buy Gold when you can. Please Welcome Stick Bill!! (applause) Stick Bill Well let's choose the Fighters everyone! BradLeyp118 Please no Marcstick... Stick Bill For the Robloxians, STICK WAQAS, STICK LUKE, BRISTICK BradLeyp118 Phew! No Marc! Marcstick was standing next to him Marcstick (punches Brad's face) Do you actually think that was funny?